There are many reasons why people have pets. Pets provide companionship; pets keep rodents out of the home; pets deter burglars; and pets provide something warm and fuzzy to hold while watching television. Unfortunately, having a pet in the home means that the home is susceptible to pet hair and other debris that would normally not occur or exist if a pet were absent from the home. For example, if a pet owner has two black loveseats sitting in their living room and the pet owner also has a white, long-haired cat, the black loveseats in the living room will not stay black for long. Unfortunately, the white pet hair will gather on the black loveseats and the black loveseats will appear uninviting and dirty to visitors.
Thus, there is a need for a device that preserves the look of furniture in a pet owner's home, so that pet hair can be easily removed from the furniture. A pet owner can take a vacuum to the black loveseats in the aforementioned example, and try to vacuum the cat hair off. However, pet hair tends to be rather fine and removing it from furniture can be an arduous task, even with a vacuum. There is a similar need for pet owners to have some device that prevents pet hair from accumulating on comforters, blankets and other surfaces of the home; for example, even a kitchen table.
If a pet sits on a chair or the kitchen table, pet hair will be left, along with other debris, that might be on the animal's feet, paws or even crumbs from the animal's mouth that might have lingered since the last bite.
There is a need for a device that will protect all these surfaces, so that if a visitor pops in, the pet owner can quickly clean the surfaces or ensure that the pet hair and other debris has been removed. Most pet owners know that pets like to have their own place to sleep, but unfortunately, a cat bed or a dog bed becomes a breeding ground for fleas, cat hair, dog hair and other debris from the animal. There is a need to provide an easy way to clean up or provide a sanitary bed for the animal each night or once a week that will be much simpler than having to vacuum the entire surface of the bed, or will be much simpler than having to remove the cover of the pet bed and wash it in a washing machine.